La fameuse scène des toilettes façon Pezberry
by Irishchair
Summary: Allons jeter un coup d'œil dans les toilettes de McKinsley, après tout il s'y passe toujours quelque chose : certaines s'y remaquillent, d'autres y pleurent, d'autres révolutionnent l'art sur les murs de ces lieux de passage. Mais cette "scène" des toilettes, celle dont on rêve et qu'on ne voit que dans les films, c'est celle où l'on se cherche et, surtout, où l'on se trouve...
1. Partie 1

**Salut à tous ! Ceci était sensé être un OS, mais disons que je bloque à rédiger la fin. J'ai donc décidé de le couper et de le faire en deux parties, histoire de ne plus être étouffé par son poids. Je sais ça peux paraître bizarre (surtout qu'on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très long et donc très lourd), mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens ^^**

**Sur ce, assez de blabla et place au texte**

**xxx**

Rachel soupira et alluma le séchoir électrique, essayant vainement de faire revenir sa chemise trempée à un état plus proche du sec. Elle n'avait pas prévu un tel acharnement. Et quand bien même elle aurait été avertie, elle ne pouvait pas non plus transformer son casier en armoire. Enfin, elle aurait dû se douter qu'après que Quinn ait laissé sa place de capitaine des Cheerios à Santana, deux rechanges ne seraient plus suffisant, plus suffisant _du tout_. De toute façon elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le jour même de ce nouveau couronnement elle-même se transformerait en distributeur de soda ambulant…

Elle étouffa un juron, ses chaussettes aussi étaient foutues : Génial ! Elle avait encore deux heures de cours, sa chemise avait été teinte en bleu poisseux, elle n'avait plus de rechange et voilà que ses chaussettes blanches étaient devenues aussi immaculées que la virginité de Santana ! Elle hésitait vraiment à rentrer chez elle. Foutu fierté qui l'en empêchait. Et puis de toute façon elle devrait attendre avant de partir : elle ne pouvait décemment pas se balader en soutien-gorge dans les couloirs. La brune essora une dernière fois sa chemise qu'elle avait tenté de nettoyer, avant de l'étendre sur le séchoir : de toute manière pour ce qu'il chauffait ! Elle déchaussa rapidement ses ballerines et enleva ses chaussettes pour examiner les dégâts : bon, si elle enlevait le plus gros maintenant et les mettait à laver en rentrant elle pourrait éviter que le sucre y incruste la couleur vraiment vaseuse de la boisson.

Rachel respira profondément, se rassurant intérieurement : elle finirait la journée sans chaussette certes, mais si elle arrivait à sécher sa chemise avant la fin de la pause, elle ne raterait pas de cours, ainsi elle ne laisserait pas ses bourreaux se réjouir, et il lui suffirait de se dépêcher de rentrer et de tout mettre à la machine pour que… La jeune femme sursauta brusquement, tirée de sa réflexion par la sonnerie agressive des fins de cours. « Oh non, oh non, nonnonnonnon ! ». Elle entendait à travers la porte la rumeur des élèves qui se pressaient déjà vers leur salle de classe, et sa panique augmenta à mesure que le murmure faiblissait dans le couloir, jusqu'à devenir ce silence pesant qui lui signifiait qu'elle avait perdu. Des larmes de rage menacèrent de couler le long de ses joues : elle n'avait jamais manqué une seule heure de cours, même quand elle était malade ou qu'elle allait mal. Malgré les brimades, les insultes, les remarques qui la laissaient en pleurs dans ces toilettes, malgré les bousculades et les slushies, elle arrivait toujours à se tenir droite sur ses deux pieds. Ettoujours, _toujours_, elle retournait en cours, les yeux rouges ou les cheveux humides de boisson sucrée, mais la tête haute, fière et dédaigneuse ! Même si elle ne pouvait pas répliquer face à face, ou se battre avec leurs armes, elle refusait de se laisser dicter sa conduite de la sorte, de les laisser mener sa vie : elle continuait de marcher droit, certes au bas de l'échelle et parfois en titubant, mais elle continuait. Elle refoula ses larmes. Bon sang ! Elle se sentait tellement piégée ! Ce n'était rien d'aller en cours ! Rien de rebelle ou d'admirable dans la jungle du lycée, mais c'était son seul signe de lutte, sa seule manière de leur montrer qu'elle ne se courbait pas, qu'elle n'acceptait pas son statut de ''looser'', sa seule manière de rester fière face à leurs attaques, sa seule manière de leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas _personne_. De se montrer à _elle-même_ qu'elle n'était pas qu'un fantôme chantant.

Elle refoula ses larmes et jeta de rage ses chaussettes contre le miroir. Alors quoi, c'était tout ?! Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, tout ce qu'elle pouvait donner ?! Elle se sentait tellement mal. Elle avait envie de hurler, de briser, détruire, arracher ce sentiment qui l'étouffait, prisonnière d'une prison trop étroite pour sa volonté. Qu'une _stupide_ chemise trempée l'empêche d'avancer ! Elle ! Elle qui avait tellement envie de se battre, de glisser hors de cette pression qui l'engluait sur l'échiquier grotesque qu'était le lycée. Elle ne voulait être ni le pion, ni le fou ou la reine ! Elle se foutait même d'être celui qui bougeait les pièces. Elle n'appartenait pas à ce jeu ! Elle ne voulait pas y appartenir, elle y était si _restreinte_. Son corps se mit à trembler sous la rage et elle serra convulsivement le rebord du lavabo, tentant d'absorber et de calmer la violente révolte qui la soulevait. Elle se sentait acculée, mais elle n'avait même pas quelqu'un en face contre qui se déchainer. Sa frustration explosait et grandissait à mesure que ce sentiment détestable d'écrasement faisait se crisper ses muscles. Aucune échappatoire, comme lorsqu'un affaiblissement des cordes vocales l'empêchait de se vider dans la musique et qu'elle devait contenir dans son petit corps toutes les pensées, images, idées…rêves qui fusaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Elle sentit sa mâchoire se contracter au point qu'un pic de douleur lui vrillât le crâne. Aucune aide, comme lorsqu'elle devait sans cesse se justifier sur ses pères, sur ses rêves, sur qui elle était, sur ce qu'elle _mangeait_, sur _comment_ elle s'habillait. Ses ongles crissèrent sur l'émail du lavabo alors qu'elle durcissait encore sa prise sur ce dernier. Aucune arme, comme lorsqu'elle voulait affirmer, montrer aux autres qu'elle a le _droit_ d'exister, qu'elle ne se cachera pas et _qu'ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire_ ! Elle frappa violemment le rebord des éviers alors qu'on profond et douloureux sanglot remontait en vagues saccadées de ses entrailles et explosait dans la pièce en un son rauque et bas, presque grinçant, se réverbérant en échos dans la pièce silencieuse comme entre ses dents serrées. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur ses joues, mais elle gardait son regard fixé sur lui-même au travers du miroir, le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée, ses yeux rougis brillant de larmes et de colère sous la ligne inquiétante de ses sourcils froncés. Elle tentait encore et encore, toujours vainement, de réfréner les vagues de ressentiments noirs qui vibraient le long de ses membres. Elle n'allait pas craquer, pas maintenant. C'était tout ce qu'ils attendaient, tout ce que _elle_ attendait ! Rachel se força à expirer doucement, calmant sa respiration afin de décrisper son corps, de décontracter ses muscles et son esprit. Cependant tout effort d'un retour au calme fût balayé lorsque trois silhouettes blanches et rouges se glissèrent en riant dans les toilettes.

« Eh bien Frodon, tu tentes une nouvelle marque de lessive ?! Ou alors tu t'es enfin rendu compte que tes vêtements étaient à vomir et tu as voulu les teindre pour qu'ils soient moins laid…..visiblement, comme toujours avec toi, c'est un échec….. TU es un échec, le troll. »

Santana, précédant ses deux acolytes, s'était glissée à côtés de Rachel, et, un sourire réjoui sur les lèvres, avait ouvert les hostilités. Sans même prendre la peine d'élever la voix, sans un regard pour la petite brune, s'inspectant négligemment dans le miroir, elle laissait couler les insultes, sans effort, par habitude. Rachel avait toujours formé une source d'inspiration plus que fertile pour l'activité dans laquelle elle excellait : détruire. Mieux, elle l'exacerbait à toujours vouloir lui résister.

Se délectant de son triomphe, elle se tourna vers Rachel, laissant glisser son regard sur sa victime avant de surenchérir :

« Oh pardon, au temps pour moi, il ne s'agissait pas de lessive, mais visiblement d'un nouveau shampoing » ricana-t-elle, saisissant entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux poisseuse et collée par le sucre, où un reste de glace était encore coincé dans les nœuds créés. Elle gloussa en retirant le morceau de glace avant d'inspecter ses doigts avec dégout, comme si ce simple contact pouvait ruiner sa parfaite manucure ou simplement porter atteinte à sa santé. Se rapprochant encore, elle s'essuya négligemment la main sur le bras de la petite brune.

« Il faudra que tu me donnes la marque, la coiffure crade façon looser-sans-fierté est _tellement_ tendance cet été ! Je m'en voudrais d'être à la page. » Le sourire narquois vissé sur les lèvres, elle sifflait son venin sur le ton hypocrite le plus irritant possible. Un léger coup d'œil à la posture figée de Rachel, à sa mâchoire crispée, à son regard humide bouillonnant de rage, et les coins de son sourire s'élevèrent encore plus. Savourant d'avance l'effet de sa phrase à venir, elle se lava négligemment les mains, éliminant les résidus de sucre, laissant s'égrener les minutes de silences et s'élever la colère de la petite brune. Et lorsque cette dernière fut au comble de la tension et de l'attente, elle laissa tomber _sa_ réplique, la vicieuse, la basse, la cruelle, celle qui brisait, qui faisait que tout le monde avait peur d'elle, qui faisait que personne ne la respectait certes, mais qui faisait que personne n'osait l'affronter non plus.

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que cette coiffure me convienne. Je n'ai pas l'immonde nez qui la met en valeur.… ni le physique de Mister Hyde. En fait, il n'y a que toi qui puisse la porter. Puisque tu ne veux pas simplement disparaître pour faire plaisir à tout le monde, que tu sois sale et colorée ou que tu sois ennuyante et bruyante, ça ne change pas grand-chose : dans tous les cas tu n'es personne. _Tu n'es rien_. Mais comme ça, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance le gouvernement se rendra enfin compte qu'il faut te supprimer pour le bien de l'espèce humaine, ou pour mon bien, ce qui revient au même. »

Elle bouscula rudement la petite brune pour accéder au sèche main et haussa un sourcil à la vue de la chemise bleutée suspendue dessus.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de laisser trainer tes affaires partout ce serait bien. Déjà que respirer le même air que toi est assez dangereux alors si en plus tu sèmes tes microbes et tes gènes de looser partout on risque l'épidémie. Et je me verrai dans l'obligation de réagir…et tu n'aimerais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mais, alors qu'elle jetait négligemment la chemise à la poubelle,elle se sentit poussée brusquement en arrière. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux choqués sur la petite brune qui, après avoir récupéré sa chemise, la poussa encore une fois plus loin d'elle d'un geste rageur. _Sérieusement ?_ Rachel fermement campée sur ses pieds la regardait avec colère, mais les mouvements fébriles de ses mains crispée sur la chemise trahissaient sa nervosité : elle venait tout de même de provoquer Santana, la fille qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser la violence pour préserver son autorité. Qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser la violence tout court, raison valable ou pas. Cependant ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'elle courberait l'échine. Elle essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui s'étaient échappées et qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle se redressa et vrilla son regard dans les orbes sombres de la latina. Elle déglutie difficilement en voyant le visage de celle-ci se fermer, mais sa propre colère était encore bien trop présente pour qu'elle songe même à s'effrayer. Elle ressentait toujours la brulure de chaque mot prononcé et des vagues de rage ne cessaient de la traverser. Elle ne savait pas comment s'en défaire. Elle n'avait jamais était quelqu'un de colérique ou du moins de violent. Mais elle pressentait que si la cheerios se déchainait, et même si dans ce cas il y ait peu de chance qu'elle en sorte en un seul morceau, elle pourrait au moins elle aussi trouver un exutoire à l'état de nerf qui l'habitait constamment ces derniers temps. Les yeux de Santana se réduisirent à des fentes et un silence pesant s'installa alors qu'elle se redressait à son tour, jaugeant son adversaire, _après tout Berry n'avait jamais était une rebelle, du moins pas à ce point_. Ses yeux suivirent l'ensemble de la silhouette chétive qui se tenait devant elle et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience de la semi-nudité de la chanteuse un sourire lascif apparut sur son visage. Il y avait bien un domaine où elle ne l'avait pas encore totalement humiliée.

D'un geste de la main, Santana congédia ses deux acolytes. Ne quittant pas l'autre brune du regard elle posa son sac au sol puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte pour fermer le verrou.

« Il semblerait qu'il faille que je te rappelle _qui_ dicte les règles ici. »

Santana appuya son dos contre la porte nouvellement verrouillée, jaugeant l'affront vivant à son pouvoir qui se tenant au centre de l'humide salle carrelée. Rachel Berry. C'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait aussi intense quand elle ne chantait pas. Comme quoi, il était souvent intéressant de pousser toujours plus loin. Oh oui et elle allait pousser encore plus loin. Car elle ne laisserait pas impuni ce comportement, quand bien même elle appréciait le défi. Elle allait le gagner et faire s'effondrer ce grain de sable en chaussette. Restait à déterminer si elle la laisserait se relever ou pas.

Elle enleva sa veste rouge et blanche et l'a suspendit à la poignet de la porte. Les deux extrémités de l'échelle sociale qui s'affronte ainsi, cela aurait peut-être mérité une arène et surtout des spectateurs. Qui des deux vaincra ? L'ordre connu sera-t-il vainqueur et affirmera-t-il sa suprématie incontestable ? Ou bien la fin des clichés et de la bêtise américaine brillerait-elle au loin, un ordre nouveau se déclarant par une victoire ? Allez, viens Berry, bouscules mon monde ! Montre-moi autre chose que l'échiquier grotesque dans lequel on se meut ! Que je sache si je dois te briser définitivement ou te laisser garder la tête hors de l'eau. Tu es tellement _fragile_… Oh comme je te hais, comme je te déteste. Mais regardes, regardes ! Tu n'échapperas pas à l'échiquier, tout simplement parce qu'il est partout. Ce lycée n'en est que le reflet grossier, une aire d'entrainement pour les futurs pions. Dehors c'est la même chose, les cases et les pions sont juste plus nombreux. Une immense aire de jeu ou un immense purgatoire à toi de choisir. Tu veux sortir ? Oh mais _sweety_, il n'y a pas de sortie. Et le fou va manger le pion.


	2. Partie 2

**Me revoilà ! Je ne suis pas décédée, je crains par contre attenter à ma vie en vous disant que ce n'est pas la fin encore de cet OS, et qu'il vous faudra encore attendre une troisième partie pour clôturer cette histoire (et je préviens, j'adore les cliffhanger étant sadique dans l'âme :] ).  
**

**Bref, je pensais faire quelque chose de plus léger et sympa et me voilà avec ce truc sérieux dont je ne suis qu'à moitié satisfaite. Merci en tout cas de vos gentil commentaire, j'en étais toute ému. J'espère que vous aimerai cette suite et que je ne décevrais pas vos attentes. ****La dernière partie sera plus fun, puisque plus...physique ^^ Mais bon, vous êtes rendu-compte de ma rapidité hallucinante, non ?  
**

**Allez, à vous de vous faire un avis ! Bonne lecture j'espère !  
**

**xxx**

Pauvre petit pion, à moitié nu dans sa case. Santana s'avança jusqu'à Rachel, remontant ses yeux sur l'abondance de peau brune et soyeuse exposée à mesure que ses pieds la rapprochaient de sa Némésis. Celle-ci l'a surpris encore plus par son immobilité. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, malgré la promiscuité qui menaçait les deux jeunes femmes. Pas un seul petit pas en arrière.

Santana sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Il était réellement effrayant de voir quelqu'un se dresser face à soi et menacer de balayer tous les efforts que l'on a faits pour se maintenir en équilibre précaire. Et pourtant c'était un tel soulagement d'avoir enfin quelqu'un contre qui se battre, de ne plus avoir l'impression de lutter contre un fantôme, celui qui n'a pas de visage mais qui s'installe dans notre vie et notre corps pour ne plus jamais les quitter. Mais, depuis quelques temps, sa vie n'était plus qu'un château de cartes branlant qu'elle tentait vainement de maintenir à flot, et un simple soupir pouvait le faire s'envoler. Un seul soupir de Rachel. Quelle rage, quelle bêtise ! Comment cette personne, si petite, si insignifiante, pouvait-elle lui faire peur à ce point. D'un geste nerveux, d'une violence à peine contenue, elle saisit brusquement le menton de la petite brune, incrustant légèrement ses ongles dans la peau chaude et douce qui glissait sous sa paume. Mais réagit, réagit putain ! Que je te fasse disparaître !

L'hispanique contrôla les tremblements d'excitation qui menaçaient de se répandre dans son corps. Une pensée effleura vaguement son esprit avant qu'elle ne la chasse avec désespoir. La simple idée qu'il puisse exister une autre option, glissée entre « soumettre ou détruire », la simple hypothèse qu'un même but convoité ne crée pas toujours des ennemis mais parfois des alliés. Non, non elle ne voulait pas d'aide. Elle voulait qu'on lui rende sa vie, qu'on lui rende ses choix. Elle voulait que Rachel disparaisse, qu'elle s'efface, et que tous ces sent… toutes ces _sensations_ s'en aille avec elle. Que tout soit à nouveau simple, simple et normal. Normal elle connaissait, normal elle contrôlait. Mais là, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était mordre assez fort pour remplir de leur peur le vide laissé par ce respect qu'on lui volait. Et le corps dénudé en face d'elle lui rappelait précisément pourquoi. Pourquoi cette terreur et cette colère. Pourquoi cette solitude et ce désespoir. Il lui disait même, vicieusement, que c'était sa faute, à elle, rien qu'à elle. Pas d'excuses possibles pour rejeter ce qui la hantait sur les actes de quelqu'un d'autre. Si le corps de Berry, exposé à ses yeux scrutateurs, réveillait en elle une faiblesse et une faim honteuse, c'était uniquement de sa faute. Et elle aurait voulu déchirer cette peau luxueuse sous ses ongles pour anéantir le désir qu'elle créait en elle. Par ce que c'était bien la seule chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Berry. Elle pouvait l'accuser de tout, mais pas de l'attirance qu'elle avait pour les femmes, la faim qu'elle avait de leur corps, la faiblesse que lui procuraient leurs sourires, leur douceur, son adoration pour leur féminité. Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher le désir qu'elle avait d'elles, le désir de pouvoir aimer une femme, d'être aimée d'une femme. Le désir qu'elle avait d'_elle_. Elle. Alors qu'elle lui tenait tête. _Parce qu'elle lui tenait tête_. Il avait fallu qu'elle aime les femmes, toutes en courbes et lignes indolentes, les formes douces et pulpeuses, les os des articulations qui saillaient d'un membre fin lors d'un effort. La silhouette plus fine et plus fluette, plus harmonieuse et particulière, à ses yeux du moins, que celle d'un homme. L'odeur douce et fruitée, ou sucrée, ou fraiche, ou capiteuse, ou transpirante, ou peu importe, mais l'odeur d'une femme, plus grisante que la senteur musquée et poivrée d'un homme. Ces courbes-_là_, exposées à ses yeux dans la lumière agressive d'un néon de toilettes publiques, et pourtant si belles, cachées dans leur habits de coton et de dentelle. Et la ligne de la silhouette qui se creuse au niveau de la taille. Et la courbe légère d'une poitrine menue et de hanches peu marquées, si fine, si fragile. Petite chose délicieuse. Et pourtant, pourtant, cette colère, ce défi constant, qu'on écrase et qui jamais ne se courbe, ne baisse les yeux. Un caractère, une volonté forte et dévastatrice, assez forte pour s'y heurter, s'y briser, pour s'y raccrocher. Et y prendre appuie.

« Tu es tellement transparente ! Comment arrives-tu encore à rester dans le placard ?! »

Santana redressa vivement la tête au son de la voix de Rachel. Son visage se durcit et elle fronça les sourcils, plongeant son regard dans celui de la petite brune qui l'observait sans sourciller, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. L'hispanique déglutit péniblement, se maudissant d'avoir laissé ses yeux s'engluer une fois de plus sur un corps qui devrait lui être indifférent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Rupaul ?! » siffla-t-elle la mâchoire serrée. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent encore un peu plus dans la chair tendre alors qu'elle durcissait sa prise. Elle la tenait là, à sa merci, et tant qu'elle la tenait, la situation ne pouvait pas lui échapper n'est-ce pas ? Elle la tenait, là, à distance, et pourtant elle n'était pas en sécurité. Elle la tenait et son ennemi n'arrêtait pas de s'approcher et de faire des ravages, détruisant ses défenses, ses barrières, sans même bouger.

Elle vit les narines de la petite brune en face d'elle frémir, la ligne de sa mâchoire se tendre sous la pression de dents qui se serrent, et elle sut, à cet instant précis, qu'elle avait dit le mot de trop, et que tout retour à la normale, que toute retraite tactique, que toute issue sans dommage et entente à l'amiable venaient de disparaître. Que les prochaines minutes seraient sanglantes, douloureuses et inoubliables. A quel moment la situation lui avait-elle échappé ? Elle n'avait plus de cartes à jouer ou de ficelles à tirer, plus de masques derrière lesquels se cacher. Elle s'était enfermée elle-même dans ce piège, éloignant toute aide ou témoin. Elle se retrouvait face à face avec ses faiblesses, _sa_ faiblesse, la faille de Santana _fucking_ Lopez. Cet énorme gouffre de doutes et d'insécurités qu'elle voilait, cachait, camouflait tant qu'elle pouvait et qu'elle était incapable de défendre proprement : sans peur, sans hystérie, d'une voix ferme, avec quelques mots bien agencés qui mettent l'adversaire à terre et rendent muette toute vengeance. Et Rachel l'avait vu, cet accroc, ce grain de sable dans cette routine parfaite, rêvée, à laquelle elle n'avait pas accès. Tout simplement parce qu'_elle_ était ce grain de sable, et que, dans ces toilettes, sans rien ni personne pour la rappeler à l'ordre, Santana s'était laissée aller à penser. Devant Rachel. A penser à sa peur. A y penser sans protection, la laissant atteindre ses yeux, son visage et la logique de la Diva. Et le piège s'était refermé : si elle niait, sa peur jaillirait par tous les pores de sa peau, criant sa vérité au visage de la brune. Si elle se taisait…eh bien le silence parlerait à sa place. Elle voulait hurler. Tout son monde qui s'effritait entre ses doigts parce que, pour une fois, elle avait poussé trop loin, poussé à bout la mauvaise personne, la seule dont le retour de flamme apparaissait être bien plus redoutable qu'il n'y semblait, et qui menaçait maintenant de tout réduire en cendre. Il y a une seconde elle menait la danse, il y a un instant elle était le maître, l'intouchable qui allait punir celui qui se mettait en travers de sa route. Maintenant elle était là, à nu, terrifiée, découverte.

Rachel se dégagea de cette main qui ne cessait de se resserrer sur sa mâchoire. Elle essuya d'un revers de mains les quelques gouttes de sang perlant des endroits où les ongles avaient finis par percer la peau.

« Je dis que tu es aussi hétéro que je suis travestie. Je dis que tu as franchis la barrière depuis trop longtemps pour réussir à repasser de l'autre côté, même si tu essayes de toutes tes forces ! Que tu as beau bruler tout ce qui peut te rapprocher du mot L, il fera toujours parti de qui tu es, parce que tu n'as pas le choix, tout simplement parce que CE N'EST PAS UN CHOIX ! »

Rachel sentit la claque avant de la voir arriver. On y était. Sauf que pour une fois elles étaient à égalité.

La douleur sur sa joue se rependit dans son corps déjà secoué de colère, trouvant échos dans la rage qui l'habitait alors, alimentant ses ondes noires, et faisant rouler, comme une immense partie de domino, la fureur le long de ses os, contractant ses muscles, ancrant ses appuis, fermant un poing, ouvrant l'autre. Comme une goutte d'eau qui s'écrase une fois de trop, l'humiliation supplémentaire, et physique pour la première fois, brisa toutes barrières morales ou pensées raisonnables encore présente et laissa couler des flots d'ire et de rancœur. Sa main siffla elle aussi, et s'écrasa sur la joue halée de la jeune femme en face d'elle. Une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Une troisième enfin.

Juste une fois, juste une fois encore et peut-être que cette haine sortirait enfin de son corps. Peut-être que cette prise sur sa poitrine se desserrerait lentement, cette sale frustration qui la faisait suffoquer. Juste une fois de plus et elle pourrait à nouveau respirer, à nouveau y voir clair, sans larmes et sans colère. Une fois de plus et peut-être qu'elle pourrait arrêter de ressentir, être à nouveau indifférente, ne plus rien éprouver pour la Latina, ni haine, ni ressentiments, ni sentiments. Juste une fois de plus, la frapper pour se défendre, mordre pour survivre, pour faire rentrer dans le crâne de Santana, qu'elle ne peut rien à ses problèmes, qu'elle n'en est ni la cause, ni la solution. Lui crier de la laisser tranquille, que si elle veut tant retrouver une vie normale et conventionnelle, de le faire en silence. Oh, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle avait compris pourquoi Santana s'acharnait tant sur elle. Et dans le cas où elle n'aurait pas encore saisis quel était le problème de la cheerleader, la façon dont elle l'avait déshabillée du regard il y a quelques instants aurait fini par lui donner la réponse :

La Latina trébuchait sur sa sexualité jugée déviante, et visiblement sa présence n'aidait pas. C'est de ce déni dont elle faisait les frais. Pour Santana, la cause de tous ses problèmes c'était elle : sans le vouloir, sans parler, juste en existant, elle criait au visage de la Latina ce qu'elle tentait de nier. Alors il fallait qu'elle ne parle pas, qu'elle n'existe pas. Mais elle qui toujours, toujours, tenait tête : Elle était ce choix qui n'en était pas un, cette attirance qui lui était imposée. Comme elle, elle ne disparait pas, elle ne se laisse pas effacer.

Rachel le sait, elle a vécu la même chose. Peut-être plus sereinement avec deux pères gay à qui se confier, mais la même chose tout de même. Les doutes, les peurs, les questions : ne pas savoir qui l'on est, le découvrir et ne plus savoir qui l'on est. Il n'avait pas était bien difficile de comprendre la raison de cet acharnement méthodique et grandissant envers elle.

Oui mais voilà, autant Rachel avait été le déclencheur qui avait jeté à la figure de Santana son homosexualité, autant la Latina avait été le sien, de déclencheur. Et subir la colère et la haine de celle qu'elle aimait la rendait folle. Elle aussi voulait juste que tout s'arrête. Arrêter de souffrir. Il ne lui restait qu'une année à rester coincer dans cet enfer avant de s'envoler, et de ne plus jamais la revoir. Un an avant qu'elle cesse de la tirer vers le fond et avant qu'elle arrête enfin de toujours lui trouver des excuses, de souffrir et de lui pardonner. Seulement là c'était trop. Trop parce que ses sentiments ne bougeaient pas. Pire ils grandissaient à la voir souffrir et se battre contre elle-même de cette façon. Et elle l'aimer à vouloir souffrir pour la soulager. Assez ! Elle ne voulait pas l'aimer au point de vouloir disparaître pour lui faciliter l'existence. Elle voulait croire enfin que ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de s'en vouloir. Alors juste une, juste une fois de plus. La frapper encore une fois pour que tout s'arrête : qu'elle arrête de l'aimer, qu'elle la haïsse, et que Santana trouve donc quelqu'un d'autre contre qui se battre !

Santana arrêta la main qui s'apprêtait encore une fois à rencontrer sa joue. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle avait attaqué et encore une fois la petite diva avait répondu. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle s'attendait à des coups oui, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu y répondu. Et elle s'attendait aux cris, pas au silence. Et les larmes coulaient sans un bruit, discrètes, le long des joues de Rachel. Elle s'attendait à de la colère et de la fureur, et elle les avait vu, et même senti. Mais elles avaient aussitôt disparues. Et elle ne savait plus maintenant qui était la plus terrifiée, la plus désespérée des deux. Pourquoi réagissait-elle de cette manière ? Santana avait besoin de sa colère, elle voulait s'y heurter pour la détruire. Elle avait besoin d'un adversaire pour la haïr, quelqu'un contre qui se battre pour ne pas avoir à s'affronter elle-même. Elle voulait qu'elle piétine ses sentiments pour qu'ils se brisent et disparaissent, elle ne voulait pas qu'elle y réponde. Y répondait-elle ? Etait-ce cela la réaction de Rachel ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas y répondre ?! Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas, pitié non…pitié, pitié dites-moi que…._pitié faite qu'elle y réponde ! _

« Lâche-moi.» La petite brune suffoquait, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici. Elle allait s'effondrer. Elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, elle n'arrivait pas à la détester.

Santana se rapprocha de la petite brune, la tirant vers elle par le poignet qu'elle tenait encore. Elle ne la laisserait pas partir. La Diva ne réagissait jamais comme elle l'attendait, maintenant elle voulait comprendre : y répondait-elle ? Elle maintenait le poignet de la petite brune contre sa poitrine, cherchant à se rapprocher encore. Une bouffée d'espoir s'insinuait dans son corps et accélérait son pouls et son souffle. Ou bien était-ce la proximité de la brunette ?

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi Santana ! Laisse-moi partir, laisse-moi tranquille ! » Santana avait montré sa faiblesse, elle avait montré la sienne, mais maintenant elle voulait s'échapper, elle ne voulait plus souffrir, elle ne voulait pas s'écrouler dans ces toilettes, au pied de la HBIC. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer face à elle, que Santana comprenne la raison de ses larmes et qu'elle se moque encore une fois. Affolée, elle tentait en vain d'échapper à la poigne de la Latina, qui la maintenait trop, beaucoup trop près. Les larmes roulant sans discontinuer sur ses joues, elle continuait de prier, supplier qu'elle la laisse tranquille, dans un souffle, sans même arriver à élever la voix. Acculée et vaincue, incapable de faire du mal ou de se venger de son bourreau, elle se mit à frapper de son petit poing encore libre l'épaule et le torse de la brune qui s'approchait encore et encore, essayant de la maintenir à distance.

Oh non, non elle ne la lâcherait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à la soumettre et était incapable de la détruire. Mais peu importe, peut-être avait-elle trouvé la troisième option. Dans une tentative désespérée Rachel lança sa main libre une fois encore contre le visage de la grande brune. Mais Santana se saisit à nouveau de son poignet et immobilisa ses deux bras contre sa poitrine. Et sans attendre un seconde, un parole, un doute, elle la poussa contre le mur et s'empara de ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa. Violemment, avec rage et désespoir. Se saisissant de ces lèvres douces et charnues, les mordant, les goutant. Un peu, puis plus. Glissant, affamée, sa langue contre ces lèvres, ses lèvres _à elle_, enfin. Enfin. Et la poussant toujours plus contre le mur, contre elle. Son corps, chaud et vibrant, tremblant contre le sien alors qu'elle demandait l'accès à sa langue, à sa bouche. Elle voulait savoir la réponse, trouver la troisième option :

Y répondait-elle ?

**xxx**


End file.
